Dumbledore's Army Rewind
by Windblown Wallflower
Summary: Dumbledore's Army ends up locked in the Room of Requirement along with members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry is dragged from the future with a chance to do things over starting with these books. Please RxR. Disclaimer: I own nada, nil, nothing, need I say more? All belongs to J.K. Rowling. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This story follows canon upto the last D.A. meeting but all pairings are canon. Harry is pulled from a week after the final battle. This is also a read the books.

Disclaimer: I own zilch, zip, nada, nil, need i say more? all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Prologue

Hogwart was still being repared. As was the rest of the wizarding world. The war was over and Voldemort was dead for good. Everyone began to piece their lives together again. Hogwarts was being prepared for her students return. The minsitry was going through a thorough cleaning. One man with messy raven hair walked through the castle. Harry looked around noting the progress with the repairs. He had filled out a lot more in the past month he had started exercising more and had added several muscles. Which wouldn't help much with his popularity problems luckily, however Ginny had proved strong enough to deter most of his fans. He was wearing casual robes that were somewhat baggy which he did as a further effort to stop his more...eager fans.

Harry Potter, or as he was now called: the Saviour of the wizarding world, continued to walk 'round the damaged halls of Hogwarts, his home. They had lost so many during the Final Battle: Remus, Tonks, Collin, Fred, and countless others. Harry was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize where he was headed until he stopped by the semi-charred tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. He had not been in here since the fiendfyre destroyed the room.

Merlin, had it really only been a month since the Final Battle? It felt like like longer, Harry mused. Maybe the Room had repared itself after all it had been a month.

He paced back and forth three times thinking back to the first time he had been in the Room. He remembered watching as a bunch of fifth years taught themselves defense. Before the war with Voldemort took a turn for the worst, before Sirius died, before Dumbledore died. Before he had known the prophecy and his world was plunged into full-fledged. The door appeared after his third time past and the familair door appeared. He opened the door there was a flash and everything went dark.

* * *

Somewhere in Time

A Turquoise haired man sat alone in a room, while he cast several spells. With a smile he finished writing a note which he vanished with his wand. The man smiled to himself in satisfaction, all would be well.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I added Percy because of his choice later on and I added Oliver even though he is a minor character because I like him and think he will be entertaining(also he is a good friend of Harry's). Right now Harry is still working through the grief and guilt from the Final Battle. Now he is two years in the past where several of the people who died are still alive. So he's probably gonna mood swing a lot and he needs someone to drill it through his thick skull that he isn't responsible for everyone.

* * *

The D.A. had just finished its meeting on the Patronus charm and had decided to call it a night. Susan Bones was exiting with Ernie Macmillian and Justin Finch-Fletchey or rather attempting to exit as the door refused to open.

"What's the hold up?" Zacharias Smith demanded impatiently.

"The door, it won't budge." exclaimed Susan.

"You're not strong enough" Smith said and pushed past Susan but he was also unable to pry open the door.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron who had been in a corner talking noticed the crowd in front of the exit. They turned toward the twins who were most likely responsible.

"Fred, George what did you do?" questioned Hermione.

"That hurts" said George.

"makes a bloke think" said Fred.

"that he isn't trusted"

"as much as we would like to"

"we didn't do this"

"honestly" said the twins with identically innocent expressions.

"Well if you didn't who did?" huffed Hermione.

As she said this a note came floating down from the ceiling. Hermione caught it and her eyes widened as she read it.

"What does it say?" asked Ron.

"It says Dear D.A. I am sending you some books that are important in ending the war with Voldemort (flinches and shudders from everyone except Harry). I will also be sending you other people to read the books in the morning, and more people may come later. The Room of Requirement will be under a time stasis spell until you have finished the last book. This means that time inside the room will not be affected by time outside the room. This means that while time seems to have passed in the room once you exit time will resume. The Room will also provide sleeping quarters so I suggest you get a goodnight's sleep. Don't worry about food or bathrooms those will also be provided. It's signed TRL." Hermione read.

There was an instant uproar. Who was TRL? Did that mean they were stuck here? What about their classes (this was the Ravenclaws)? And several other questions. After several minutes debate and some complaints (Smith) it was decided they would stay the night and figure out what to do in the morning. The room which had provided rooms for everyone to sleep in with everyone divided by gender and house(the Gryffindors boys were split into two groups with all the fifth years in one room and everyone else in another).

The next morning everyone started waking up slowly, and soon everyone was up except for half of the Gryffindor boys who were still was a flash and several people appeared in the Room. They all drew their wands as they looked around in confusion. Dumbledore(who was the only one that didn't draw his wand), McGonagall. Flitwick, Sprout, Pomfrey, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Artur Weasley, and 'Snuffles' all appeared.

"Where are we?" barked Moody.

"The Room of Requirement" answered Hermione.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" inquired Moody.

"Come now Alastor if it were a trap we would probably tied up." replied an amused Dumbledore his eyes twinkling madly. "However as proof my favorite jam is raspberry"

Madeye grunted at this but didn't lower his wand yet.

"You would find this amusing Albus" added McGonagall tartly, "no doubt this is an elaborate prank from Messrs Weasley."

"Boys-" Molly Weasley turned towards the twins.

"We didn't do this mum" said George(or maybe it was Fred)

"Yeah it was someone called TRL" said the other twin.

Just as they said this another note came floating down this time Dumbledore caught it and read it aloud, "Dear Order of the Phoenix and D.A., I have sent four books about Harry Potter back into the past as well as Harry himself. This was a complicated bit of spellwork but in simple terms the fifteen year old Harry who went to bed last night continued through the time stream and his older self was sent back about two years. I have done this so he can explain things once the books are done. This Harry will remain and will not age until time catches up with him again. You can choose to leave now because once started there is no going back. TRL"

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor fifth year room Harry Potter started to stir from his sleep. He looked around blearily trying to figure out where he was which was even more difficult without his glasses. He felt around then realized he felt something in his pocket, his glasses. He put them on and looked around cautiously his wand already in his hand. He noted the two other occupied four-poster bunks. As he looked around he realized this room was an exact replica of his old dorm room. He left the room treading carefully he knew this was an elaborate trick but he wasn't sure who set it up.

Harry rounded the corner and saw the room he remembered from his D.A. meetings. His jaw dropped when he got a good look at the people occupying the room all of them were too young and many were dead. Knowing he was out numbered he ran through his options, obviously fighting was last resort. He wished Hermione was there because she could probably come up with several plans. He figured he should see what they want and escape at the first opportunity.

"Dumbledore someone who looks like Potter is hiding around the corner." grunted Moody his magical eye staring at Harry.

Harry cursed quietly to himself then stepped into the room. There were several gasps as everyone looked at the person in front of them. He had the same messy raven hair and emerald eyes, but that was where the similarities ended; he carried himself with more caution, he was taller and had a haunted look in his eyes. This Harry looked like he had been to hell and back. Harry for his part examined the people in this room as they examined him and felt a jolt as he saw some, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks, Fred, Madeye. He vowed that if this was a death eater trick he would get them back tenfold.

Everyone looked at him wondering what had happened in the next two years. He looked as if he had seen and done too much, as if he were thirty and not seventeen which worried several people especially Sirius.

"Er, Hi" Harry said as offhandedly as possible. The effect was rather ruined as he still had his wand at the ready.

Moody eyed the boy appreciatively, he was ready for an attack and didn't seem to hesitate at the thought of attacking.

Another note came down from the ceiling which Harry caught easily thanks to his seeker reflexes. As he read it his eyes widened in disbelief and when he read the initials his eyes were the size of galleons.

"Should I read it out loud?" he asked. There were several nods. "Dear Harry, I know this is probably disconcerting but I have pulled you back in time because after everything you deserve a second chance. I have also sent back four books with information that will help end the war sooner and with fewer casualties. Don't worry about messing up the time stream by the way I have worked that part out otherwise I wouldn't have sent these books back. Mostly because I know you would freak out if I did mess up the time stream. Not to mention Auntie H would castrate me. P.S. I know you probably want proof so your first grade teacher's name was Mrs. Ryans. TRL"

Harry couldn't believe it little Teddy had sent him back in time. Well probably not little Teddy but an older version of him, still Teddy had managed to send him back in time. He was worried about Teddy meddling with the time stream no matter what he said, but here was a chance to save Sirius and make sure Teddy grows up with his parents. He was however still slightly on edge because this could still be some sort of elaborate death trap meant to lead him into a false sense of security then kill him. He would be on his guard until he could prove this was not a hoax.

As he was thinking this the rest of the Gryffindors stumbled down the hall and into the room. All four looked only half awake as they looked about blearily. Ron looks up and sees Harry, who he was surprised to see was only an inch or two shorter than himself.

"Bloody hell Harry did you cast a growth charm on yourself?" Ron asked.

"Ronald language!" Molly screeched. Everyone else just smirked(except Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling like mad and Snape who was in a foul mood at having to read four books about Potter).

"Yeah that's what I did Ron. Got tired of being a midget." Harry deadpanned earning more smirks and a few laughs.

"Wait a minute, mum what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Oh honestly Ron did you forget the note from yesterday? Apparently whoever locked us in here brought everyone else." said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Well how was I supposed to know that? Besides it's too early and I haven't had breakfast yet." Ron defended.

"Is your stomach all you think about?"

"No but it's still too early"

"It's too early for your old married couple routine why don't you just snog and put us out of our misery?" Harry said. Said couple both spluttered and turned bright red. He was not looking forward to two years of arguments so he was going to lock those two in a broom cupboard the first chance he got. Everyone else just chuckled and grinned.

"Harry you've been" said George.

"holding out on us" said Fred.

"yeah how come you're"said George.

"not this funny" said Fred.

"all the time" chorused both twins.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes but the expression didn't reach his eyes. He had missed the twins jokes. All the adults noticed this and it made them worry more, and several members of the D.A. noticed as well(the ones who know Harry better).

Sirius wondered again what had happened to Harry. He felt like he had failed his godson because he was supposed to protect Harry and yet he still had the haunted look in his eyes.

The ever-present twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed it was obvious the Harry had been forced to grow up far too fast. He had not told Harry the prophecy in an effort to prevent just that. It was now apparent that hadn't worked out as intended.

Oliver was wondering why he was here(almost forgot about him) as was Percy Weasley who was uncomfortable with so many members of his family around(him too). Ron and some of the others were complaining about breakfast.

Just then two long tables appeared with food and cutlery. Ron was the first to sit followed by everyone else. It was split between the Order and the DA. Harry decided to sit with order so he could sneak Sirius/Snuffles food off the table. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to Harry.

"I wonder how the room is providing food" Hermione mused.

"What does it matter?" Ron asked.

"Because food is one of the exemptions of Gamps laws of transfiguration." answered Harry absently as he played with his own food feeding most of it to Sirius.

"That's right. How did you know that Harry?" Hermione asked sounding impressed.

"Hmmmm." He just shrugged and went back to playing with his food.

"Harry dear you really should eat you're too thin." said before Hermione could start interrogating him.

"Sure " he answered not looking at her. He proceeded to take a couple bites of his breakfast. She watched him carefully noticing how he was staring at nothing and all the bags under his eyes. Again several people noticed but nobody asked because getting information out of Harry was like trying to wrestle a hippogriff(which, unless you were Hagrid, was painful and frustrating).

Harry for his part was wondering how much the books would reveal and thinking about the present which was now the future and the past that was now the present, Merlin time travel gave him a headache. He was also very disorientated as several of these people had just died and yet they were now alive. Part of him, the part that still had yet to accept he was in the past, was still filled with guilt. If he had acted sooner nobody would be dead. He couldn't look anyone in the eye especially Sirius and the Weasleys. How were they going to react?

After everyone had finished eating, and Harry was talked into a second helping; was the last of the food cleared away. Everyone was feeling relatively full and waited for what was coming next. Just then another note appeared which was caught by Dumbledore who then read it out loud.

"Dear everyone, since everyone has lived through the fourth year the parts you need to read are the last six chapters as they are an important part of future events. Also do not jump to conclusions and start hexing people before the end of the final book. Harry has already lived through these so he can explain anything that isn't covered in the books. Also don't bug him too much about future events it will be easier if you read it from the books. Everything will be revealed in time. Also I will advise not giving detentions/lectures or apologizing for future/past actions otherwise you'll never finish these books. TRL"

"Well then who would like to read first?" asked Dumbledore.

"I will." said McGonagall. "This chapter is** Flesh, Blood, and Bone**."


	3. Chapter 3

Note the general seating arrangement Harry is sitting between Sirius and Hermione with Ron next to Hermione. The Weasleys(except Percy who is by himself in the corner) are sitting together. The teacher and the Order are grouped together with Remus and Tonks next to each other they are sitting closest to Harry. Also Sirius will be in dog form until the end of this chapter. Oliver is sitting with the Quidditch team but is also closest to Percy. I'm thinking about adding some Slytherins for the start of the next book what do you guys think? Should I add some neutral Slytherins.

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Well then who would like to read first?" asked Dumbledore._

_"I will." said McGonagall. "This chapter is__** Flesh, Blood, and Bone**__."_

**Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head.**

"Huh?" asked Ron. There were a couple other people with looking confused as well.

"It's the graveyard." ground out Harry who knew what was coming and was not looking forward to it.

"You mean this is where-?" asked Ron traiing off when Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"Really Ron use your brain." Hermione said noticing the anxious look on Harry's face.

"Yeah" Harry said. He motioned for McGonagall to read on.

**"Where are we?" he said.**

**Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around.**

**They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.**

**Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry.**

**"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.**

"No" said Harry bitterly.

"It wasn't your fault mate." said Ron recognizing the expression on Harry's face.

"He's right you didn't know-" added Hermione.

"Still I should have" said Harry.

"You're too noble for your own good"said Hermione

"She's right y'know" finished Ron.

"Fine" said Harry.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads at him knowing he would continue to blame himself even though it wasn't his fault. Everyone else(well mostly everyone else Percy and Snape excluded) was looking at the golden trio with mild interest watching them interact.

McGonagall deciding that it was best to continue read on.

**"Nope," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"**

**"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"**

"Constant Vigilance!" barked Moody causing most of the room to jump. Harry didn't because he noticed Moody get ready to shout.

**"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him. They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.**

"Good instincts" said Kingsley.

"If you shout constant vigilance again I'll hex you." said Tonks threatening her mentor who looked ready to do just that.

Moody looked ready to argue with her but McGonagall continued to read stopping any further arguments.

**"Someone's coming," he said suddenly.**

**Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes?**

Everyone who had been told about this sucked in a breath while everyone else looked mildly confused. Harry was looking even more apprehensive knowing that Cedric's death was coming soon.

**Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.**

"Don't take your eyes of him." said Moody.

**It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.**

**And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.**

**From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."**

McGonagall's voice broke as she read this. Everyone else looked horrified.

"No!" was heard around the room. Cho burst into tears and most of the other girls didn't look far behind. Moody, Dumbledore, and the rest of the adults looked grave knowing that htis was often how Voldemort had treated his victims from the First War.

**A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night:**

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

The rest of the girls were now crying heavily. The Hufflepuffs and Proffesor Sprout looked particularly upset at how their housemate/student had been murdered so callously. Cho was feeling horrible about how she had pestered Harry about Cedric.

"Oh Harry" cried upset that the poor boy had to witness this. She felt as if he were another son and to hear everything he had been forced to do was upsetting.

"He killed him just like that." cried Dean aghast.

"Like he wasn't even a person." muttered Terry.

"That's how Voldemort works." said Harry. His eyes were hard and he was radiating with an icy anger causing everyone to scoot away from him. "He won't hesitate to kill you if you get in his way. Other people don't matter to him."

**A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.**

Harry wondered idly about the funeral. He had never gone to Cedric's but he had been to more than enough to last him a lifetime over the past few weeks. Several of the funerals being for people who were now alive, and some of them were in this room with him. Would they blame him for their deaths? Would he be able to prevent them this time around? Anger, grief, and guilt swirled around him but he shook himself. He used his recently learned Occlumency skills to dampen his emotions.

Those closer to Harry watched as the conflicting emotions crossed his face before settling into a neutral mask. Hermione and Ron resolved to to talk to him later because it was obvious something was bugging him.

**Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead.**

"Harry I'm sorry it-it's no wonder you don't li-like talking about it." sobbed Cho who realized Cedric's death had been worse on Harry because he had to witness it.

"Me too." added Seamus who was feeling guilty about how he had been acting all year.

Harry nodded at them giving them an understanding look before masking his emotions again.

**For a second that contained an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face, at his open gray eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. And then, before Harry's mind had accepted what he was seeing, before he could feel anything but numb disbelief, he felt himself being pulled to his feet.**

"RUN" shouted Ernie, Teery, Anthony, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina who had become totally immersed in the books.

"I'm fine." said Harry giving Ernie and everyone else an amused grin. He was starting to relax a little thanks to everyone's antics.

"Right sorry" Ernie apologized while eveyone else looked sheepish.

"That's alright." Harry said. Those reactions got him thinking though how was everyone gonna react to the rest of the book along with the next three books. He looked at Madam Pomfrey and asked, "Madam Pomfrey do you have any Calming Draughts?"

"Why?" she asked eyeing him warily.

"Because they'll probably be necessary." he said causing everyone's eyebrows to shoot up. Seeing their reactions he added "Not for me. I'm not gonna lie these books are probably going to get really tense."

This just caused more worry to circulate through the room. After his announcement however several mugs of Calming Draught appeared on a table.

"Well that solves that. I forgot we were in the Room of Requirement." said a slightly amused Harry. Everyone else was just worried about what was about to happen. Cho grabbed one of the mugs and downed the contents looking slightly calmer.

**The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Harry toward the marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it flickering in the wand light before he was forced around and slammed against it.**

**TOM RIDDLE**

"Not-?" asked Ginny.

"Senior." said Harry grimly. He knew she was thinking about the diary horcrux.

**The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone. Harry could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man hit him - hit him with a hand that had a finger missing.**

Both Remus and Sirius let out growls. Along with the Harry, Hermione, and Ron who all knew who this must be.

**And Harry realized who was under the hood. It was Wormtail.**

"Bastard" snarled Ron. He was still upset about the true identity of Scabbers and what he put his best friend through.(Only four people at this point are aware of Scabbers second identity everyone was told that Pettigrew was masquerading as a pet at Hogwarts)

Sirius was contemplating several ways of killing the traitor as painfully as possible while he paced back and forth. Remus was struggling to control his temper because right now he wanted to find and blast Pettigrew to bits.

Both the twins paled recognising the name from the Marauders Map. They had been told the bare basics about Sirius' innocence but neither of them that one of their heroes was a death eater and traitor. They wondered about the identity of the other Marauders and were apprehensive about learnig the other's identities.

Harry saw this and realized he had never gotten around to sharing some of the details of his adventures. He groaned as he realized that he might have to explain Fluffy, Norbert, Aragog, and others. He was worried about Sirius and 's reactions because he knew they would probably accomplish what Voldemort never had and kill him. Lovely, he thought wryly, I survived Voldemort to be killed by an irate godfather and mother.

**"You!" he gasped.**

"Smart." said Zacharias sarcastically. "That's the first thing you say. Don't use your brain do you Potter?"

"I'd like to see what you'd do in that situation." snarled Ginny as she reached for her wand. Several other followed suti and Zach found himself with a good number of wands pointed at him.

"Don't bother. He's not worth it" said Harry. Everyone lowered their wands but continued to glare at Zacharais. Fred and George put their heads together and started plotting revenge.

**But Wormtail, who had finished conjuring the ropes, did not reply; he was busy checking the tightness of the cords, his fingers trembling uncontrollably, rumbling over the knots. Once sure that Harry was bound so tightly to the headstone that he couldn't move an inch, Wormtail drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Harry's mouth; then, without a word, he turned from Harry and hurried away.**

Sirius let loose a torrent of growls and snarls that had he been in human form would have gotten him several _scourigifys_. Everyone who did't know the identity of the fierce dog backed away. Remus didn't seem far better but was keeping a tighter leash on his temper.

**Harry couldn't make a sound, nor could he see where Wormtail had gone; he couldn't turn his head to see beyond the headstone; he could see only what was right in front of him.**

"That's not good"

**Cedric's body was lying some twenty feet away. Some way beyond him, glinting in the starlight, lay the Triwizard Cup. Harry's wand was on the ground at Cedric's feet. The bundle of robes that Harry had thought was a baby was close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully. Harry watched it, and his scar seared with pain again… and he suddenly knew that he didn't want to see what was in those robes… he didn't want that bundle opened…**

"Oh no." whispered Hermione. She already knew who the bundle was but that didn't make listening to this any easier.

**He could hear noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied. Wormtail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Harry's range of vision, and Harry saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water – **

"It's a potion Potter" said Snape.

"Yeah I know that now." said Harry. He was going to be as civil as possible to Snape after everything had done for him.

**Harry could hear it slopping around - and it was larger than any cauldron Harry had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.**

**The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand.**

"Damn _rat_ potions was one of the only subjects he was decent at" snarled Sirius. Well in his head at least since he was still in his animagus form.

**Suddenly there were crackling flames beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness. The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Harry heard the high, cold voice again.**

"**Hurry!"**

Everyone (except Dumbledore, Moody, Sirius, Remus, Snape, and Harry)shuddered at the voice which belonge to Voldemort.

**The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.**

"**It is ready Master."**

"**Now…" said the cold voice.**

**Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking his mouth.**

Everyone looked upset at this. Imagining Harry bound and gagged to a headstone. downed some calming draught while rubbed circles on her back.

**It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.**

"Well he is a snake after all." commented Luna lightly. Everyone looked at her like she had lost her marbles. Well except for Harry who was used to Luna's quirks and Dumbledore who made Luna seem normal in comparison.

**The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.**

**Let it drown, Harry thought, his scar burning almost past endurance, please… let it drown…**

"That's not going to work Potter." said Snape.

"I know." said Harry.

"Wow! Who knew you could be optimistic?" asked Ron.

"Oi!" cried Harry offended. "I'm not pessimistic I'm just realistic."

"Harry the only person with more pessimism than you is Moody." said Hermione exasperatedly.

Harry just rolled his eyes and motioned for McGonagall to continue. Though he did have to admit being able to chat like this again felt good. Ron was still upset over Fred and Hermione still recovering from her stay at Malfoy Manor.

**Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.**

"He spoke to the night?" asked Ron.

"It's just an expression." said Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh"

"**Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"**

**The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.**

**And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.**

More snarls from the Trio and the two Marauders.

"**Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."**

"Th-that-" said Remus who couldn't think of a foul enough name to call Wormtail. Sirius resumed pacing thinking that he'd like nothing more than to rip Wormtail's throat out.

**He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. **

"Why does it keep mentioning a missing finger?" asked Terry. He remembered it being mentioned earlier.

"I'll explain at the end of this chapter as it a long story." answered Harry, who glanced at Ron and Herione and raised his eyebrows. They understood and both gave a brief nod. It was a good thing the Order knew who Sirius was, as it meant they wouldn't jinx unless he annoyed he but that's an entirely different matter, thought Harry.

**He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.**

Hermione who realized what was about to happen turned slightly green. Harry had never gone into detail about the night Cedric died, but know that she knew she understood how hard it must have been.

**Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened – he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron.**

Those who hadn't caught on yet turned green at the description. It looked as if a couple people were going to lose their breakfast.

**Harry couldn't stand to look… but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids…Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony.**

"Good" muttered Remus and Sirius barked in agreement

**Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him.**

"Oh no" moaned .

"**B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe."**

Harry absently rubbed the arm which still bore the scar from this encounter. Well at least it didn't hurt as much as the time he was bitten by the basilisk, thought Harry. He still had the scar from that as well.

**Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly… Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.**

At this point Hannah Abbott who had been growing steadily greener ran from the room. Susan Bones followed her to make sure she was okay. They returned a few minutes later with Hannah looking paler. Madam Pomfrey went over to the girl to give her a stomach soothing potion. After a couple of minutes everyone resumed reading.

**He staggered back to the cauldron with Harrys blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.**

"Coward" muttered Remus.

**The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened…Let it have drowned. Harry thought, let it have gone wrong…**

"No such luck" muttered Harry ignoring many of the pitying looks being sent his way.

**And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapor hanging in the air… It's gone wrong, he thought… it's drowned… please… please let it be dead…**

Several of the D.A. members were thinking along the same lines.

**But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.**

"**Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one handed over his master's head. The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry… and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils…**

Hannah, Susan, Cho, Terry, Ernie, Anthony, and Neville all looked panicked at these words. Hannah, Susan, and Cho even had to take a couple calming draughts. The Order members were thinking about the war that was now taking place, because of that night.

**Lord Voldemort had risen again.**

"That's the end of the chapter." said McGonagall.

"Right so I realize now is not the best time but there is some backstory you guys need to know before we go any further." said Harry as he stood up, and started addressing the members of the DA.

Everyone(even those who knew about Sirius' innocence) turned to look at him. He rubbed the back of his neck contemplating where to start. Not from the start of the year that would take too long, but there were some things that were important later on. Plus, if he came right out and said how many would believe him?

"Ok well everyone remembers when Sirius Black escaped and they had dementors guard the school?" asked Harry. He watched everyone nod and then continued, "Right so anyways Scabbers, Ron's rat was looking ill."

Percy perked up at the mention of his old rat and he was curious to find out what had happened to it. Everyone (except Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus) looked confused, what did this have to do with a rat?

"Right well Ron thought this was because of Crookshanks, who terrorized the rat" said Harry who paused to collect his thoughts. "Anyway as it turns out Scabbers was not nervous because of (Ron, Hermione, and me) found this out when we had a chat in the Shrieking Shack. As it turns out Scabbers was an illegal animagus."

"What?" asked Percy. He was surprised as he hadn't known this, but if Potter was saying it then it probably wasn't true. He wasn't sure that the books were true either.

"Scabbers was an animagus known as Peter Pettigrew who is also known as Wormtail. He was the one who murdered those muggles, then cut off his finger and transformed," continued Harry. "He was the one who betrayed my parents. Sirius Black is innocent."

Silence. To say the Weasleys were shocked would be an understatement, because they hadn't known they'd been holding a fugitive for twelve years. Scabbers true identity hadn't made it into the retelling so most people only knew he had been a pet rat.

"I know it might be hard to believe but it's true. There will be several things in these books that will be hard to hear or hard to believe that doesn't make them any less true. I do have some proof of Sirius' innocence aside from Pettigrew. After all if he were truly a mass murdered I doubt he would just sit and beg for table scraps."

Sirius taking his cue decided to transform. All the DA members (aside from Ginny, the twins, and the trio) gasped and moved away from Sirius.

"Come on I'm not that scary looking." said Sirius with a grin.

"Nah not bad" said George

"at all except for" said Fred

"the face" said the twins together.

"Oi!" cried an offended Sirius. "At least there's only one of me."

"Thank heavens for that I don't think Hogwarts could stand two Sirius Blacks." muttered McGonagall. Only the other staff members heard her and they all nodded.

The twins antics made almost everybody crack a smile at least. The DA members were in similar states of shock at seeing a man they believed to be a mass murderer. There were several doubts of his innocence but the twin seemed to like him as did everyone else. Nobody else seemed bothered by his presence either except perhaps Snape.

"Right. Well we should probably get on to the next chapter." said Harry. "So who wants to read next?"

"I will." said Sprout.

* * *

I don't know if the twins know the identity of the Marauders at this point in the canon. So I'm going to say they didn't know. Most everyone only knows the bare basics of the trios adventures in their first three years, well some know more than others but only those three have the whole picture (with the exception of the parts where Harry ends up on his own). So the three will be giving a rundown of their first three years during the reading. Also I know I already mentioned it but let me know if you think I should add more Slytherins because I'm kind of on the fence fot that.


End file.
